The New Generation
by rainbowfreak37
Summary: Set 20 years after Percy's story is done. New demigods are taking over camp. The year is 2048. SUBMIT YOUR OWN DEMIGOD :D
1. SUBMIT YOUR OWN DEMIGOD

Set 20 years after the story of Percy Jackson is over. The Greek and Roman camps are united. Percy is a legend, but his heroic moments are over.

The year is 2048. Both Greek and Roman demigods are ready to take on anything. New quests, new generation and new problems. The world is about change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that was a horrible summary. But that's basically about it. A new generation of heroes ready to take on whatever is being thrown to them. Add in a little bit of surprise, and chaos is there. I can't give more details (partly because I'm not sure myself) but please submit your own character if you're interested. :)<strong>

**Every character will be included in the story, but the character might not have a huge role. I'm sorry if that happens! Just try your best to submit characters for now :)**

**Note: In this story, both the Roman & Greek demigods can choose to be year-rounders or not. I'm not sure if Romans can go home in the HoO story, but in my fanfiction, they can.**

**Anyways, here is the OC form!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Greek or Roman:**

**Godly parent:**

**Normal family:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Bio (story of life before this story started):**

**Year-rounder or summer camper:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Talents useful in battle:**

**Talents in general (eg. very musical, an excellent artist):**

**Others (include things like romantic interest or types of people that he/she likes and other sort of things):**

**These are the two main characters that I have for this story, Xander and Cassia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Alexander Ky Reyes

**Nickname(s):** Xander

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday:** August 5

**Age:** 15

**Greek or Roman:** Greek

**Godly Parent:** Apollo

**Normal family:** Maria Elizabeth Reyes (mom), Axel James Freeman (stepdad) & Isabelle 'Belle' Anastasia Freeman (14 years old stepsister)

**Physical Appearance:** He is attractive, with messy dark hair and a slight tan. He has mischievous blue-grey eyes. Has a lean but athletic built and is quite tall. He is about 5.9 feet.

**Personality:** Xander is ambitious and very daring. Also extremely intelligent but is terribly lazy. He's fun and he likes to laugh a lot. He's also very playful and is not exactly serious. Can be a flirt at times, but when he's committed in a relationship, he is very loyal. He somewhat loves arguing with people. Xander is also a born leader. Has got a bit of a temper and can be over-confident at times.

**Fatal flaw:** Thinks that he could take on any challenge and is over-confident.

**Bio (story of life before this story starts):** His mother married Axel when Xander was 7. He is happy to have a good family and he loves Belle even if he doesn't show it.

He has everything a boy could ask for. A cool stepfather, a loving mother, a little sister who's not that annoying and great friends. Xander and Belle are of the popular crowd at school and unlike most demigods, Xander is not a weirdo at school.

When he was 11, he found out that he was a demigod because monsters started attacking him. Maria took him to Camp Half-Blood to train for the summer and he regularly goes to camp every summer from then on.

**Year-rounder or summer camper:** Summer camper

**Weapon of choice:** Being Apollo's son, he is very good with the bow and he likes using his bow and arrows. But his favorite weapons are two throwing knives that he found at camp. They are made of Celestial bronze. The two knives are concealed as a pair of drumsticks and Xander named them Thunder and Lightning.

**Talents useful in battle:** As a child of Apollo, he is good at healing. Skilled with the bow and is gifted with accuracy. He is excellent with long-ranged weapons. Is also good at riding.

**Talents in general (eg. very musical, an excellent artist):** Xander is sort of musical. He is good with the drums and is wonderful with the guitar. He loves playing guitar and music is somehow his passion. He is also athletic and is in the soccer team and track and field team at his school.

**Others (include things like romantic interest or types of people that he/she likes and other sort of things):**

**Romantic interest:** None, at the moment. But this will change in the story.

**Types of people he likes:** He likes people who have personalities and his friends are not all people who are like him. He is attracted to girls who are friendly but is not super-sweet. Not interested in dating a girl who's a flirt and likes someone is hard to get.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Cassia Alice Hadley

**Nickname(s):** Cassia, Cass

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** October 6

**Age:** 15

**Greek or Roman:** Roman

**Godly parent:** Venus

**Normal family:** Jacob 'Jake' Liam Hadley (dad), Heather Blake (dad's girlfriend, will be her stepmom in the story)

**Physical Appearance:** Being a daughter of Venus, she is gorgeous. She has wavy dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Her skin is slightly tan. Cassia is beautiful in a natural and fierce sort of way. Cassia is tall for a girl, she stands 5.7 feet tall.

**Personality:** Unlike the other children of Venus, she is not a total flirt. It is possible for her to hate good-looking people and not judge them just by how good-looking they are. She actually looks at people's personalities.

Being a Roman, Cassia is fierce (for a daughter of Venus/Aphrodite) and is also a fighter. She is not as good as the other Roman demigods but she tries hard to improve her fighting skills. Cassia is very determined and competitive. Is also clever and highly imaginative, though like most demigods, she is sometimes lazy. But when she's a her 'determined-mode', she is very focused on what she's doing. This daughter of Venus is reckless and impulsive. She is loyal and extremely protective towards the people that she loves.

Of course, the 'usual Venus kid' personality is still there as well. She can be a flirt at times and likes to gossip and talks about guys. Just not that much. She also takes time to dress up and always makes sure that she looks presentable unless she's in a battle.

**Fatal flaw:** She finds it hard to forgive people and will do things for revenge. Sometimes she doesn't notice the danger she's in, or the danger she puts that person in.

**Bio (story of life before this story started):** Like most Roman demigods, Cassia started going to camp from a young age. She went to camp for the first time when she was 7. Jake sent her to camp and told her that she needed training. Cassia isn't a Centurion, but she is a well-liked demigod and is pretty popular in camp. She belongs in the Second Cohort.

Cassia's history with her family is good. She sees her dad a lot and is on good terms with Heather, even though she disliked Heather at first. She has now accepted the fact that her dad loves Heather and Cassia has grown to like her.

Cassia's home is in Los Angeles, she lives there with Jake and recently, Heather. Cassia comes from a rich family and is kind of popular at school, being a fashionista and everything. She certainly isn't the weird loner kid and her friends think that she's cool.

**Year-rounder or summer camper:** Summer camper

**Weapon of choice:** Cassia carries a bottle of sparkly blue nail polish everywhere she goes. The nail polish can turn into a silvery-blue short sword if she uncaps it. There is a sapphire on the hilt of the sword. The sword is called Sapphirus, which is the Latin word for Sapphire.

**Talents useful in battle:** She is good with the sword and is an okay archer. Cassia is also very capable of defending herself. Cassia is also smart and is quick-thinking. She comes up with good ideas to win battles.

**Talents in general (eg. very musical, an excellent artist): **She is incredibly fashionable and cool. Cassia also likes drawing and she's a good artist. She's also confident and is good at influencing other people. The sport that she's good at is basketball, and she's in the basketball team at her school.

**Others (include things like romantic interest or types of people that he/she likes and other sort of things):**

**Romantic interest:** None, at the moment. She has two ex-boyfriends that she's not interested in anymore. She flirts with guys sometimes, but right now she isn't in love with any of them. Obviously, this will change throughout the story.

**Types of people she likes:** Her friends are all loyal and she despises backstabbers. Cassia is very sweet to her friends and she loves people who care about her. As for romance, she likes guys who are not jerks, but aren't too serious as well.

**Fear:** Cassia is a claustrophobic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, that's all. Please submit your own demigod, I'll really appreciate it :) Good luck with your demigod! I'll use these characters for a story that I will write and post, but not in the chapters after this one. It'll be a whole new story. I'll tell you guys what's it called when I have enough characters to write and post it :D<strong>


	2. Nick Williams

**AN: Thank you for the characters to all of you! I will be using all of them. And if I have any questions, I will PM you :D I still need more male and/or Roman demigods! I appreciate the submissions, but more male and/or demigods won't hurt.**

**So now the demigods that I have are:**

**Apollo (Greek form):**** Xander Reyes (mine), Nick Williams (mine), Ellie Sayaka (Narahi)**

**Nike:**** Jocelyn Layle (Constellapeia)**

**Aphrodite: ****Alexis Harrison (Tratieluver14-the girls on fire)**

**Hermes: ****Adele Talcott (Emzeekay)**

**Oh, by the way, Narahi, since you didn't log in, I'll just ask you on here. Is it okay if I make Xander protective over Ellie? I want Ellie and Xander to argue about Ellie going to join the Hunters. But in the end, she probably will join the Hunters.**

**Anyways, here's a new character that I made. His name is Nick Williams and he is the counselor of the Apollo cabin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Nicholas Williams

**Nickname(s): **Nick, Nico (most people call him Nick)

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **January 25

**Age: **18

**Greek or Roman: **Greek

**Godly parent: **Apollo

**Normal family: **Lexa Williams (mom), Carson Slater (stepdad) and Lilliana 'Lili' Slater (younger half-sister, Carson's and Lexa's daughter)

**Physical Appearance: **Nick is incredibly good-looking and tall, standing at 6 feet tall. Nick has an athletic built and broad shoulders, which is the result of years of training to fight. He has shaggy brown hair, chocolate eyes and light golden-brown skin.

**Personality: **He is laid-back, carefree and sort of lazy. But when he's in battle, he is extremely serious and determined. And if his family or friends were hurt, he'd try to do anything to fix it. Nick is very loyal. He is also quick thinking and sort of sarcastic. Once you get to know him very well, you can see that he's a caring person.

**Fatal flaw: **Nick's fatal flaw is like Percy's. He would do _anything _for the people that he loves.

**Bio (story of life before this story started): **He lived with his mom for a few years before Lexa met Carson. Carson and Lexa got married when Nick was only 5. Two years later, Lili was born.

When Nick was 9, Lexa told him about the world of demigods and she told him to find out who his dad was. Lexa took Nick to camp, and Nick started going to camp every summer until 4 years later. After four years, Nick decided that he wanted to be a year-rounder at camp. Even though so, Nick comes home a lot to see Lexa, Carson and Lili. So Nick isn't exactly a year-rounder, but he's close to being one.

His relationship with his family is a pretty good one, even if he argues with Carson a lot. Carson has been a good father to Nick and he appreciates it. Nick also appears to love Lili and cares for her.

**Year-rounder or summer camper: **Year-rounder, but comes home a lot.

**Weapon of choice: **Like the other children of Apollo, he is wonderful with the bow and his favorite weapons are his bow and arrows.

**Talents useful in battle: **He is an excellent healer, probably one of the best from his cabin. He is also the best Apollo kid to handle the bow. He has been training for years and has got lots of experiences.

**Talents in general (eg. very musical, an excellent artist): **As a typical Apollo kid, he's musical. Nick loves the drums and he has been drumming since he was 7. He is very good with it.

**Others (include things like romantic interest or types of people that he/she likes and other sort of things): **Nick is one of those people that is very likable and he gets along with lots of people. He's not flirty, and he hasn't found his 'true love' yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want Nick to end up with Addie, if that's okay with Emzeekay (: and that's basically it for now. I am creating another character. Her name is Brenna Sanders and she is a daughter of Victoria (Roman form of Nike). Brenna is one of the Praetors at Camp Jupiter and she is 16. I would appreciate it if someone could create the male Praetor and I want him to be around Brenna's age, if possible. Thanks! :D<strong>


	3. List of Demigods & Brenna Sanders

**AN: Alright, you guys still can submit demigods, but I honestly need more Roman demigods. Don't forget, one of the main characters in this story is Roman. You can still submit Greek, but I need more Romans. Oh yeah, please DON'T submit any demigods who are the children of maiden goddesses (except for Athena) and also NO kids of the Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the list of characters that I have:<strong>

**GREEK**

**Apollo: ****Xander Reyes (mine), Nick Williams (mine), Ellie Sayaka (Narahi), Alyssa Li (ArtemisRide)**

**Nike: Jocelyn Layle (Constellapeia)**

**Aphrodite: Alexis Harrison (Tratieluver14-the girls on fire)**

**Hermes: Adele Talcott (Emzeekay), Daniel Martinez (lalachik123)**

**Dionysus: Annalise Becking (They call me Jane)**

**Zeus: Elizabeth Storm (CharmyXcream14)**

**Demeter: Helena Cousins (ToujoursPur[dot]TheHouseOfBlack)**

**Hephaestus: Jesse Taylor (Rex123)**

**Khione: Aella Pearce (L. sohma cullen)**

**Athena: Zachary Romano (A Sea of Sound)**

**Poseidon: Hali Marissa Tyler (SilverWolf329)**

**ROMAN:**

**Venus: Cassia Hadley (mine)**

**Victoria: Brenna Sanders (mine)**

**Neptune: Nathaniel Ranger (Kairi Avalon)**

**Minerva: Mira Rhodes (Kairi Avalon)**

**Pluto: Ryan Lucas (Rex123)**

**As for Olivia Johnson (Lady Evanna's assistant) and Alexa Keyes (Thee Sun), I can't accept children of maiden goddesses and titans, but I would use your characters if you can change their parent. Thee Sun, I PMed you about Alexa already (:**

**Anyways, this is my character, Brenna Sanders, one of the Praetors of Camp Jupiter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Brenna Sanders

**Nickname(s)**: Brenna, Bree

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** December 9

**Age:** 16

**Greek or Roman:** Roman

**Godly parent: **Victoria (Goddess of Victory, equivalent to Nike)

**Normal family:** Edward Sanders (dad, Jupiter's great-grandson. Edward lives in New Rome)

**Physical Appearance:** Bree has straight auburn hair and hazel eyes. She wears her hair in a braid most of the time. She is lean. Brenna is about 5.7 feet tall.

**Personality:** Extremely ambitious, strong-willed and determined. Brenna is also very smart and athletic. She's competitive, and feels like she needs to be the best at everything.

**Fatal flaw:** Thinks that she could take on any challenge. Her fatal flaw is a bit like Annabeth, but a bit different since Brenna's mom is Victoria, not Minerva.

**Bio (story of life before this story started):** Brenna lived in Camp Jupiter and New Rome for as long as she can remember. Her whole life is in the Twelfth Legion. Her dad, Edward Sanders lives in New Rome since he graduated from college. Later on, Edward and Victoria fell in love and Brenna was born.

Edward decided that the earlier Brenna's training begin, the better. So the moment Brenna could walk, her training at Camp Jupiter began.

Brenna's SPQR tattoo has her mother's symbol (an angel's wing) and 13 lines, showing that she has been at Camp Jupiter since forever ago.

Edward left New Rome when Brenna was 9, and bought a house in San Francisco. Edward has a horse stable and riding place. Brenna would sometimes come home and practice riding there.

**Year-rounder or summer camper:** Year-rounder

**Weapon of choice:** A sharp Imperial gold dagger with a diamond on the handle. The dagger is concealed as a gold necklace with an angel's wing. If she taps the wing twice, it will turn to the dagger.

**Talents useful in battle:** Brenna is a talented rider. She has been riding since a young age and she loves the pegasi at camp. Brenna is also excellent with her dagger. Other than that, she also runs fast.

**Talents in general (eg. very musical, an excellent artist):** Horse riding is not just a talent that is useful in battle. Bree is also good in show jumping and dressage. Other than that, Brenna is also very smart. And she's very creative and imaginative. She likes to write stories.

**Others (include things like romantic interest or types of people that he/she likes and other sort of things):**

- Brenna is the one of the Praetors of Camp Jupiter.

- She has a pegasus that she calls Adidas, which is her favorite sporting attire brand other than Nike.

-At Edward's house, she has a black mare called Cora.

-Will probably date the male Praetor in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to those who have submitted demigods! You can submit more than one demigod. Remember, I need more Romans. Special thanks to Kairi Avalon for the male Praetor and an extra Roman demigod! I'd appreciate it if you can submit another demigod :D<strong>

**By the way, I need someone to make a male character to be Alexis Harrison's boyfriend. He needs to be a nice guy but I don't want him to be totally perfect. Lexi is a daughter of Aphrodite who wants a guy who can love her for who she is. Anyone interested for making a guy for her? In this case, I don't need a Roman demigod, I want him to be a Greek if possible.**

**So that's all for now! I'll update the list of demigods and give you special requests and also tell you things about my story in the next chapter :) I need a few more Greeks and at least 7 more Romans to start the story. THANK YOU!**

**-Sherlein**


	4. Note to Rex123 & Lexi's boyfriend

**AN: OHMYGOD Rex123 I am so so so sorry for forgetting to include Ryan! I wanted to make him Roman because you wrote "Greek or Roman" but I forgot to put him under the Roman demigods because I thought I had already put him in "GREEK". So I want to make Ryan Roman, is that okay?**

**That means I still need someone else to create a demigod to be Lexi's boyfriend. I need him to be a nice guy who is sweet but cheerful. Maybe a son of Poseidon or Hermes. Apollo is okay, but I already have lots of Apollo campers.**

**That's all for this chapter, I just need to post this because I can't PM Rex123.**

**-Sherlein**


	5. Updated List of Demigods

**Before I say anything, I'm just going to let you know that I changed my username. As you can see, I'm no longer Sherlein but now I'm rainbowfreak37. So for those of you who started reading this SYOD when I was Sherlein, I'm just telling you that it's still me.**

**So I'm currently working on the first chapter of the story. I still have no idea what the title of the story should be, and I'll write the first three chapters before I post any chapters. So please be patient. **

**Oh yeah, most of you who submitted Roman demigods didn't tell me what Cohorts they're in so I assume you'll let me decide. I also need another Centurion for the Second Cohort in Camp Jupiter (the first one being Dria Lefevre [A Sea of Sound]) and another Centurion from whatever Cohort (you can decide). I need a Centurion from the Fifth Cohort, now that the Fifth is the best Cohort. Actually, I need two Centurions. It would be nice if I can have one girl and one boy.**

**I've noticed that there are no Ares demigods. I'm not sure if they will have big roles, but Ares demigods will be appreciated. I only need two (please don't make both of them girls, one girl and one boy is fine though).**

**And um, sorry to disappoint, but not all of your characters will be getting romance. I am so sorry, I hope you guys understand.**

**Alright, I'll put down the list of all the demigods I've got here (so you guys will know which gods and goddesses are full and which names are taken).**

* * *

><p><strong>GREEK<strong>

**Apollo - CLOSED: Xander Reyes (mine), Nick Williams (mine), Ellie Sayaka (Narahi), Alyssa Li (ArtemisRide), Aubrey Keyes (Thee Sun), Damien Morf (wannabeMellark-hadtobejonas)**

**Nike: Jocelyn Layle (Constellapeia)**

**Aphrodite: Alexis Harrison (Tratieluver14-the girls on fire)**

**Hermes - CLOSED: Adele Talcott (Emzeekay), Daniel Martinez (lalachik123), Adrian Perkins (Thunder head)**

**Dionysus: Annalise Becking (They call me Jane)**

**Zeus: Elizabeth Storm (CharmyXcream14), Jacob Downing (MusicPlayer)**

**Demeter: Helena Cousins (ToujoursPur[dot]TheHouseOfBlack)**

**Hephaestus: Jesse Taylor (Rex123)**

**Khione: Aella Pearce (L. sohma cullen)**

**Athena: Zachary Romano (A Sea of Sound), Daniela Knights (MusicPlayer)**

**Poseidon: Hali Marissa Tyler (SilverWolf329)**

**ROMAN:**

**Venus: Cassia Hadley (mine), Ronald Kelly (Thee Sun)**

**Victoria: Brenna Sanders (mine)**

**Neptune - CLOSED: Nathaniel Ranger (Kairi Avalon), Emmantha Twors (Sharene28)**

**Minerva: Mira Rhodes (Kairi Avalon)**

**Pluto: Ryan Lucas (Rex123), Kyo Watanabe (ArtemisRide)**

**Apollo -CLOSED: Althea Lawrence (mine), Darrell Porters (Thunder head), Ian Hardwicke (A Sea of Sound), Taylor & Jace Williams (rose-weasley-hathaway)**

**Bacchus: Dria Lefevre (A Sea of Sound)**

**Mars: Matthew James (Thunder head)**

**Trivia: Rebecca Tanner (Rex123)**

**Mercury: Alain Wicks (leahtastic)**

**Fortuna: Ariella Frizell (Thee Sun)**

**Did I miss any character? If I did, please tell me. I'm accepting every character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's all. I'll be closing this SYOD on January 2. You can still submit as many demigods as you like, but some might not have big parts. I'd like to have more guys, and more Romans but I will also accept girls. No more Greeks, though. Unless if heshe is a child of a minor god/goddess or if I ask for Greek demigods (like the one about Ares kids).**

**And if you're submitting Romans, please tell me which Cohorts are they in. Well, you can let me decide, but you can decide yourself if you want to.**

**Thanks a lot for all the characters!**

**-rainbowfreak37**


End file.
